World War II
World War II. The greatest single conflict of destruction the world has ever seen. From the beaches of Iwo Jima, to the concrete jungles of Germany, to the fields of France, the battlefield is immense and the death immenser. This hand book will allow you to relive the action in a RISK-style setting. From the several new strategies, such as nuclear weaponry, to the individual national advantages, such as Soviet revolution and fascist conscription, RISK: World War II is unlike any other RISK style of game. Universal Rules RISK: World War II introduces several new rules that every player can use. * Airstrike: In lieu of ground attacks, a nation may choose to air raid a territory once per turn. A dice roll decides the amount of armies killed. If the airstrike completely eliminates enemy forces and no player armies border the airstriked territory, the player may roll a dice to determine the number of armies one can paradrop in to take control. A post-airstrike paradrop does not count as an independent paradrop. * Paradrop: In lieu of ground attacks, a nation may paradrop forces into one noncapital enemy territory and commence battle, once per turn. * If a player chooses to paradrop and/or airstrike, they may not use ground attacks for that turn. * Nuclear Strike: ONCE PER GAME, a nation may drop a nuclear weapon, completely eliminating any armies on the nuked territory. A nuclear attack must be the only thing a player does on his or her turn, and must be declared at the beginning of their turn. * A nuclear strike may NOT be used on a capital. * If a player decides to nuclear strike, the player cannot attack, retreat, reinforce, or mobilize forces for their next turn. * A nuclear strike counts as an airstrike. * League of Nations: Any time there is a dispute that cannot settled by the rulebook, the players may take a vote. If 50% of the players agree on an outcome to a problem, the outcome is implimented. The League of Nations may not use their power to eliminate players from the game or otherwise violate game mechanics. * Capital: Each faction of the game has a capital. If an enemy faction takes a nations capital and is able to hold it for three consecutive turns, the player is eliminated, and all forces and territory previously controlled by the player now fall under the control of the invader. The successful invader should evenly trade the conquered players units for their own. * For example, if Soviet Russia conquers Japan, and there are five yellow troops in Japan, Soviet Russia replaces the five yellow troops with five red troops. * Perks: Each nation has an offensive and defensive “perk” unique to their nation. These abilities may only be used once per turn. Individual perks are described in the faction's section of this handbook. Offensive perks may only be used during an attack, and defensive perks may only be used during a defense. * ALL PERKS require a dice roll of a 4+ in order to be successful. If the player fails the dice roll, the perk CANNOT be used. Each perk requires a dice roll. * At any time during a player's fighting session, whether it be offensive or defensive, the player may choose to use a paradrop or an airstrike instead of their perk. As with regular perks, airstrikes or paradrops may only be used once per turn, and cannot both be used. Setting up the Game Determining Factions * RISK: World War II cannot be played with an odd number of players. * Factions are decided with a by a dice roll. First, each player rolls a die. Whoever rolls the highest number gets to roll for their country first, and rolling proceeds counterclockwise. * Russia: 1 * U.S.A: 2 * Britain: 3 * Germany: 4 * Japan: 5 * Italy: 6 * If only four players are participating: * Russia: 1 * U.S.A and Britain: 2 * Japan: 3 * Germany and Italy: 4 * If only two players are participating: * Axis Powers: 1 * Allied Powers: 2 Axis powers include Germany, Italy, and Japan; Allied powers include Russia, U.S.A, and Britain. These alliances are unbreakable and will remain for the duration of the game; axis powers cannot attack other axis powers, and allied powers cannot attack other allied powers. However, Germany begins the game with a non-aggression pact with Soviet Russia. This means that while they do not help each other or play as a team, they vow not to attack each other. Russia may not violate the non-aggression pact, but Germany may break it at any time. Once the pact is broken, Russia is free to pursue Germany. In addition, the United States begins the game with a non-aggression pact with Japan. Only Japan may violate the non-aggression pact. Once the pact is broken, the United States is free to pursue Japan. While players are in a nonagression pact, both parties get two extra armies per turn. This represents the added resources of not fighting a war, or the trade between Germany and Russia. Once the pact is broken, neither party continues to recieve the bonus. Nazi Germany Leader: Fuhrer Adolf Hitler Starting Territories: Northern Europe, Western Europe, Scandinavia. Capital Territory: Northern Europe Starting Color: Grey Blitzkrieg (Offensive Perk) Once per turn, the Nazis may choose a territory whom they outnumber in a 2:1 ratio. The territory’s armies are completely eliminated at no cost to the Nazi army, simulating a Blitzkreig. Propoganda (Defensive Perk) Germany may choose to attempt to sway enemy forces to it's side. Upon a dice roll, the number shown on the dice roll determines how many troops are brought to Germany's side. The attacking player loses that many troops, and Germany may place the equal amount on their territory being attacked. Battle may then commence. Imperialist Japan Leader: Emperor Hirohito Starting Territories: Japan, China, Indonesia, Siam Capital Territory: Japan Starting Color: Yellow Kamikaze (Offensive Perk) When Japanese forces are outnumbered at least 2:1, they may choose to sacrifice their troops for a kill rate of two enemy troops for every Japanese soldier sacrificed. Guerilla War (Defensive Perk) Japanese forces may choose to double their kill rate in a battle (two enemy soldiers killed for every one successful dice roll), but cannot reinforce the territory until the next turn. Fascist Italy Leader: Benito Mussolini Starting Territories: Southern Europe, Egypt, North Africa Capital Territory: Southern Europe Starting Color: Black Forced Conscription (Offensive Perk) The Italians may choose to forcibly conscript troops in any one territory. A dice roll determines the amount of troops conscripted. Hold The Line! (Defensive Perk) When a single army remains on an Italian territory, Italy may choose to reroll the lost defence. If the roll is successful, the attacker must cease attacking, and Italy retains control of the territory. Great Britain Leader: Winston Churchill Starting Territories: Great Britain, Iceland Capital Territory: Great Britain Starting Color: Blue Mobility (Offensive Perk) The British may manoevuer their forces an unlimited number of times during the turn. This does not count as fortification, and does not end their turn. On Her Majesty's Service (Defensive Perk) Britain may institute a draft in the name of the Queen in a territory that is being attacked. A dice roll determines the amount of troops raised in the draft. Soviet Russia Leader: Josef Stalin Starting Territories: Kamchakta, Yaktusk, Irktusk, Siberia, Ukraine Capital Territory: Ukraine Starting Color: Red Revolution (Offensive Perk) The Soviets may inspire a revolution in any enemy or neutral territory. A dice roll determines the amount of troops raised in that territory as revolutionaries, and battle commences. If the battle is won by the Soviets, the territory is gained. Soviet Winter (Defensive Perk) When enemy troops invade a Soviet Territory, they may not reinforce any Soviet territories taken until their next turn. The United States of America Leader: Franklin Delano Roosevelt Starting Territories: Eastern United States, Western United States, Alaska Capital Territory: Eastern United States Starting Color: Green Morale (Offensive Perk) The Americans may choose a territory to not be taken by any player until their next turn. The territory may be attacked, but the last army may not be eliminated on the selected territory. Offshore Artillery (Defensive Perk) The United States Navy pounds enemy forces on a territory. A dice roll determines the number of enemy armies killed by the naval bombardment. Neutral Territories Starting Territories: Greenland, Northwest Territory, Alberta, Ontario, Quebec, Central America, Venezuela, Peru, Brazil, Argentina, East Africa, Congo, South Africa, Madagascar, Middle East, India, Afghanistan, Mongolia, New Guinea, Eastern Australia, Western Australia. Each neutral territory is considered to be occupied by one native army. A player besides the attacking player may roll for the neutral territories. Players may use perks against neutral territories, and neutral territories may not be attacked. Additional Rules These rules are for advanced players, and are optional, but may make for a more interesting game. * Unconditional Surrender: When a player has been nuked, they may choose to unconditionally surrender to their attacker. Upon unconditional surrender, the player retains control of their territory and forces, and may declare war on its allies as an ally of their attacker. However, the surrendered nation may not use perks for the remainder of the game. ** For example: * The United States nukes Japan. * Japan decides to unconditionally surrender to the United States. * Japan declares war on Nazi Germany and Italy, and allies itself with the United States and Britain, but may not use its perks offensively or defensively. They may continue to use airstrikes or paradrops. * Total Conquest: If a nation is eliminated by a player, the successfully invading player not only gains control of their forces, but may use their perks as well. The color of the conquered armies remains the same, and will continue to gain armies. The player may freely move their forces in and out of their territories. * For example * The United States successfully conquers Italy by way of capital * Italian forces and territories fall to the Americans. * Italian territories continue to accrue troops. * Americans may move United States forces into Italian territory, and Italian forces into United States territory. * America gains the “Forced Conscription” and “Hold The Line!” perks, but may only use one offensive and one defensive per turn, or a paradrop and airstrike in lieu of a perk.